There have been for many years ongoing searches for the discovery and development of more effective antiinflammatory and hypothermia inducing agents and antimicrobial agents which can be administered to mammals in therapeutically effective dosages with minimal side effects.
A wide variety of compounds having demonstratable antiinflammatory properties are known in the art, for example pyrazolidinediones, arylalkanoic acids, carboxylic acid amides, and salicylates. Anthranilic acid and certain of its derivatives, such as mefenamic acid, flufenamic acid, and N-benzoylanthranilic acid, have also exhibited antiinflammatory activity as described, for example in the article by M. W. Whitehouse, "Biochemical Properties of Anti-Inflammatory Drugs", Biochem. Pharmacol., 16, pp. 753-760 (1967). Aspirin, of course, is probably the most commonly used antiinflammatory and antipyretic agent; however, most of the known antipyretics have the disadvantage of often dangerous side effects from prolonged use such as causing circulatory collapse. There are also known and commonly prescribed antimicrobial agents, for example, streptomycin sulfate and amphotericin B.
Prior to the discovery of the present invention the reported usefulness of cannabichromene was primarily that of an intermediate in the synthesis of related components, for example, cannabicyclol.